Battle of Swords
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Thorin and Balin watch as Fili and Kili have a sparring match. A question from Balin triggers a flashback and an answer that comes too easy for Thorin.


AN: This is a short, little one-shot I had playing in my head. The italics are the flashback and in the flashback, Fili is 64 (which makes him 15 in human years) and Kili almost 59 (making him 14).

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

Thorin hears shouts and laughter coming from the camp and he turns away from Balin to see what the commotion is. Just on the outskirts of camp, Thorin makes out his nephews in a battle of swords. The rest of the company is crowded around them, encouraging them and shouting nonsense to each other. Thorin assumes the company has taken sides and some have probably bet on who would win, Fili or Kili. Balin chuckles and Thorin looks over at him.

"They'd be betting on the winner by now," Balin says with a smirk and shaking his head, still watching the fight taking place.

"Yes, they will be," Thorin agrees, nodding his head once, looking back over at the scene.

"And you?" Balin asks hesitantly, warily looking over at his king.

"And me what?" Thorin asks, looking over at his wary companion. Balin shakes his head and looks back at the two brothers laughing and smiling as they spar.

"Never mind," he replies, pushing his question back down. Thorin furrows his eyebrows; Balin has always been open with him and yet, now, he is hesitant.

"No, do tell," Thorin encourages him, watching him carefully, wondering what it is that could make the elder Dwarf wary in his questioning. Balin thinks it over for a moment before speaking again.

"Who would you bet on?" Balin asks, glancing over at Thorin before turning his attention back to the group. Thorin hums and looks back at his nephews, a similar scene running through his head.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

_"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shouts for his nephews as he walks around the house. He hears shouts and laughter emanating from behind the house and he heads in this direction. As he turns the corner, Thorin sees Fili and Kili sparring with their swords. Fili had just had his 64__th__ birthday, which made Kili not quite 59. They had been training with their new sword he had given them a few years ago and have been getting more fluent with them; Fili more than Kili. _

_Thorin watches from where he's leaning on the house as the boys dance around each other, slicing and stabbing and parrying. Fili blocks Kili strike and parries it, coming back to place a well-aimed strike to Kili's stomach. Thorin furrows his eyebrows and stands up straight, keeping a closer eye on the match. Kili blocks Fili's strike and brings his sword around to strike Fili in the head. Fili blocks the strike easily and the two of them dance around some more. _

_Thorin narrows his eyes as he watches Kili swing his sword at his brother and Fili blocks it, moving out of the way. Fili stops short of going completely behind Kili and swings his sword at his brother and Kili quickly turns and blocks it, swiftly parrying Fili's sword and aiming a strike to Fili's neck. Kili stops just short of actually hitting Fili and grins. Fili returns it with one of his own._

"_You won; you're getting better," Fili announces, his grin getting bigger. Fili's eyes dart behind Kili and notices Thorin standing there and he waves. "Uncle."_

_Kili turns around and gives Thorin a wide grin and all but bounds over to him._

"_Did you see that? I beat Fili," Kili says excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Thorin chuckles and glances at Fili who is keeping himself far more reserved than his younger brother._

"_I did. Well done," Thorin answers, turning his attention back to his youngest nephew and patting him on the top of his head. "Get inside; your mother has supper ready."_

_Kili grins wider and runs off towards the front of the house. Fili shakes his head and moves to follow his brother but Thorin's deep voice stops him in his tracks._

"_Fili," Thorin calls for his eldest nephew, turning to look at him. Fili turns around and looks at his uncle, his eyebrows furrowed in question. _

"_Yes, Thorin?" Fili asks him, studying him and trying to figure out his mood. _

"_You could've won that match three times before Kili did," Thorin states, watching Fili's reaction. Fili looks down to the ground, thinking he's being scolded. Thorin continues. "But instead, you didn't capitalize on opportunities and slowed your strikes down to give your brother time."_

_Fili looks up at his uncle and realizes that he is, in fact, not being scolding so much as being called out for his game. Fili shrugs his shoulders and glances to the front of the house where he can hear Kili arguing with their mother about washing his hands before supper. Fili sighs and looks back at Thorin._

"_He's younger; I have to let him win," Fili explains and seeing the look on Thorin's face he quickly finishes explaining, "I make him work for it; it's never easy. I just…"_

_Fili shrugs his shoulders and looks down to the ground. Thorin smiles slightly as he looks down at his heir. He grunts and shakes his head before speaking._

"_Take care not to let him think he's too good," Thorin warns and turns to head towards the house. Fili looks up at Thorin and nods his head, a smile appearing back on his face. He turns and bolts to the front of the house, easily surpassing Thorin's steady gait. _

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin glances over at Balin's awaiting face for a moment. Balin waits patiently, knowing his king is thinking about his decision and the words he chooses to use. Thorin looks back at his nephews, watching the match and smirking as he sees the hidden signs he's looking for.

"Not that I would choose one nephew over the other…" Thorin assures, keeping his eyes on his nephews.

"Of course not," Balin agrees, nodding his head in agreement.

"But I would wager on Kili…" Thorin finally answers, turning to look at the older Dwarf. Balin furrows his eyebrows at his king.

"Thorin, may I ask why? I mean, Kili is talented, certainly. And he's the best archer I know. But, Fili undoubtedly surpasses his brother's skill in the sword."

Thorin grunts in agreement, nodding his head as he watches Kili win the match. He nods his head towards the group and Balin turns to look at the heirs, seeing that Kili has, in fact, won the match.

"Kili is the youngest; Fili the oldest," Thorin says simply earning an understanding nod from Balin. "That by no means, means that it was easy."

"Of course not," Balin says, sharing a small smile with his king.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! I have been on a roll these past few days and have delightedly crossed off many of the stories I've had on my list for a while now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
